ENDING?
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Pernahkah kau berfikir akan akhir kisah cintamu? Dan aku tak pernah bisa menebak akan seperti apa akhir kisahku saat ini. Meskipun harus ku akui akulah yang akan melukis kisahku ini. - BTS fanfict, VHope, Vkook, KookV, HopeV [Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin] Romance, School life
**ENDING?**

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook

Genre : Romance, BL

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : BL dan typo dimana mana ye :)

Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu tidak disengaja. No Bash!

Pernahkah kau berfikir akan akhir kisah cintamu? Aku yakin setiap orang pasti pernah memikirkannya. Entah itu secara serius atau hanya dalam artian sekedarnya saja. Dan aku tak pernah bisa menebak akan seperti apa akhir kisahku saat ini. Meskipun harus ku akui aku yang akan melukis kisahku ini.

Tahun ajaran baru, kelas baru, tempat duduk baru dan yang lebih penting teman baru. Satu hal yang selalu masuk dalam list daftar hal yang tak kusukai, _"Tahun ajaran baru"_. _Uhh,_ semua hal berbau baru yang selalu membuatku kesal. Meski sepertiya tahun ajaran kali ini aku tak akan terlalu tersiksa dengan semua ritual itu. Setidaknya ada teman lamaku (atau dia sering menyebutku sebagai sahabatnya) yang kembali sekelas denganku. Namja kecil yang selalu berisik dengan segala tingkah konyolnya dan mulut cerewetnya. _Park Jimin_.

"Taetae ah….. huaaa kita benar benar berjodoh.." bahkan pagi ini suara cempreng namja itu begitu keras menyapa gendang telingaku, dengan kedua tangannya yang merentang dengan lebarnya didepan pintu kelas.

"Kau sungguh berisik Jim." Ucapku menggeser begitu saja tangannya dan melewatinya. Aku terkekeh pelan saat mendengar dengan samar dengusan kesalnya. Bisa kubayangkan matanya yang menyipit lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut khas Jimin ketika kesal. Tak bisa ku ingkari, temanku satu ini memang sedikit.. _Ugh,_ Imut.

Ku letakkan tas ranselku dibangku paling depan pojok kanan, tempat duduk favoritku sejak dulu. Aku tersenyum saat melihat ransel warna hitam yang kuyakin milik Jimin sudah bertengger dengan manis diloker meja sebelahku. _Well,_ aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih memiliki teman sepertinya.

"Ya! Berhentilah bersifat menyebalkan seperti itu Tae." ucap Jimin masih setia dengan emot kesalnya. Tangannya tampak terlipat didepan dadanya. Dengan sedikit kasar dihempaskannya tubuhnya dibangku miliknya.

"Arasseo, Arasseo." Ucapku sambil menunjukkan senyuman kecil padanya. _Well,_ salah satu cara ampuh mengatasi kekesalan Park Jimin.

"Kyeowoooooo…" kini ganti aku yang memberengut saat jemari Jimin mencubit kedua pipiku pelan. Segera kutepis jemari itu dan menyibukkan diriku mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tasku.

"Kau tahu Tae, ada kabar baik untukmu.." _ah,_ dia kembali dengan kecerewetannya.

"Tae, lihat aku kalau aku sedang berbicara." lengkap dengan rengekannya.

"Arasseo, aku mendengarkanmu. Lanjutkan." Ucapku masih enggan mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku pelajaran yang kini sedang ku buka.

"Dia sekelas dengan kita…. Jung Hoseok.. Namja yang kau sukai Tae." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuatku menatap Jimin dengan mata membulat.

"Tae.." ucap Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"K-kau serius?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bertanya pada temannya kemarin. Dan dia memang sekelas dengan kita." Ku telan ludahku dengan kasar mendengar jawabannya.

"Ini kesempatan yang baik untukmu Tae. Kau bisa mendekatinya." Kuabaikan cengiran lebar Jimin saat ini. Otakku dipenuhi dengan segala hal tentang namja bernama lengkap "Jung Hoseok" itu. _Well,_ sepertinya tahun ajaran ini tidak akan seindah bayanganku.

Jung Hoseok, _cinta pertamaku_. Aku mengenalnya sejak kami masih duduk disekolah dasar. Kita bukan teman sekolah, yang biasanya menjadi salah satu alasan untuk seseorang jatuh cinta. _Bukan_! Dia hanya teman di bimbingan belajar yang aku ikuti. Namja pendiam yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatianku. Aku bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan aku menaruh perhatian padanya.. Dan ketika aku sadar, perasaan itu sudah berkembang jauh dari hanya sekedar teman. Perasaan yang bahkan tak bisa ku katakan hingga saat ini, saat aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 4 tahun. Perasaan yang bahkan tak bisa aku buang. Dan perasaan yang membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri. _Kim Taehyung bodoh,_ yang hanya bisa menyimpan perasaanya tanpa pernah mau mengungkapkannya.

 _Dan namja itu, hari ini akan menjadi teman sekelasku?_ _Oh ayolah. . ._ aku bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengannya, terlalu gugup jika boleh ku bilang. Bahkan hanya sekedar bertatapan mata dengannya saja sudah mampu membuatku berdebar tak karuan. Hingga berakhir denganku yang mencoba menghindarinya, setidaknya agar aku tak nampak memalukan didepannya karena tingkah gugupku. _Dan sekarang aku harus menjadi teman sekalasnya? Bertemu dengannya setiap hari?_ Dan.. _ahhh,_ aku tak bisa membayangkan semuanya.

 _"_ _Habislah aku…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku hanya dapat tertegun saat melihat wajah yang selalu menghantuiku selama ini. Ini benar-benar buruk. Biasanya aku hanya menatap wajah itu dari kejauhan, dan sekarang dia benar benar begitu dekat. Setidaknya ruangan kelas ini tak terlalu besar untuk menyekat kupingku dari suara lembutnya.

"Berhentilah menatapnya Tae.." Jimin menyadarkanku dari menatap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menatapnya." ucapku berbohong sambil mengalihkan pandanganku secepatnya.

"Selalu berbohong." Cecar Jimin. Kini tangannya begitu asyik mengotak atik ponsel kesayangannya.

Dan aku mati matian mengalihkan perhatianku dari menatap namja itu.

"Hei, belakang kalian kosong kan?" suara itu menyentakkannku sejenak. Kuamati namja yang berdiri didepan bangkuku saat ini. Mata bulat berwarna dark chocolate nya, dan rambut sewarna arang dengan gigi kelinci yang nampak begitu lucu saat dia tersenyum.

"Ne." jawabku singkat. Enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku yang beberapa menit lalu baru mulai kubaca.

"Aku Jungkook, kau?"uluran tangan didepanku berhasil membuatku mengangkat kepala dan menatap namja itu lagi.

"Taehyung" ucapku singkat.

"Wow, namamu unik." Kudongakkan kepalaku sejenak, menatap bibirnya yang nampak terangkat keatas dengan lebarnya. Menampakkan cengiran lucu yang entah mengapa membuat sesuatu berdesir pelan dalam tubuhku.

"Biasa saja" tanggapku ketus.

"Hai, aku Jimin. Park Jimin. Aigooo kau manis sekali." _uh,_ suara cempreng Jimin sepertinya akan memenuhi telingaku lagi.

"Annyeong Jiminie, aku Jungkook" uh, rasanya ingin muntah mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikannya pada Jimin.

"Duduklah." Ucap Jimin. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untukku mendengar percakapan dan candaan keras dari keduanya. Dan dinilah aku berakhir, dengan _earphone_ yang menancap di kedua telingaku dan buku bacaan tebal dihadapanku. Meski sebelumnya aku sempat melirik kearah Hoseok yang sekarang sedang duduk dibangku belakang asyik bercanda dengan teman temannya. Namja yang selalu menarik perhatianku.

.

.

.

 _Uhh,_ aku benar benar merasa bodoh. Sudah satu minggu aku sekelas dengan Hoseok, tapi aku bahkan masih tak berani untuk mendekatinya. Setiap kali kulihat dia yang begitu asyik bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya, membuatku merasa dunia yang aku miliki dan dunia yg dia miliki berbeda. Aku yang begitu enggan membuka dunia kecilku, dan dia yang begitu menikmati dunia besarnya. Dan disinilah aku berakhir, dengan segala ocehan jengkel Jimin yang tak pernah hentinya menasehatiku. _Meskipun selalu aku abaikan_ …

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Tae?" entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Jimin padaku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ayolah, setidaknya cobalah dekati dia" Jimin tampak semakin frustasi untuk membujukku.

Kugelengkan kembali kepalaku.

" _Haish,_ aku benar benar frustasi memilki teman sepertimu." kali ini Jimin sepertinya sudah berada dipuncak jengkelnya. Aku hanya menatap nanar punggung Jimin yang menjauh dari pandanganku.

 _Maafkan aku Jim..._

Ku coba mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Kembali menekuni buku yang sedari tadi terbuka didepanku. Namun aku kembali berhenti saat ada seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya menutup buku ku.

"Apa kau tak bosan hanya membaca terus?"aku menatap jengkel pada sang pemilik suara yang sudah mengganggu acara membacaku.

" _Uh,_ aku bosan." aku hanya menatapnya semakin jengkel saat tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu ia duduk disampingku, menempati kursi yang ditinggalkan Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketus.

"Duduk disampingmu." ucapnya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya lengkap dengan gigi kelincinya yang entah kenapa akhir akhir ini semakin sering membuatku berdesir aneh.

"Kau bisa duduk ditempatmu sendiri" ucapku semakin jengkel. _Well,_ aku tak suka dengan desiran aneh ini, membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Tapi aku ingin disini. Disampingmu." _uhh,_ desiran itu semakin menjadi. _Ada apa dengan pernyataannya itu?_

Aku sedikit tersentak saat melihatnya menatapku lekat dengan tangannya yang menyangga dagunya. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak nyaman menatap bola mata coklat gelapnya.

Dengan secepatnya ku alihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau sangat manis. Meskipun kau dingin." _Shit,_ apa lagi yang dia katakan sekarang? Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa rasanya pipiku jadi panas begini?.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Tak bisakah kau berhenti menyukainya?" mataku reflek menatap tak percaya padanya. _Apakah dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Jung Hoseok?_ Oh, Jimin, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau ternyata memberitahukannya.

"Bukan Jimin. Aku tahu, karena itu begitu terlihat dikedua matamu. Dengan sangat jelas!" aku begitu tertegun saat mendengar dia menekankan kalimat akhirnya. Benarkah perasaanku terlihat begitu jelas?

"Berapa lama kau akan terus mengamatinya dari jauh? Tidakkah kau lelah?" aku mendengus kesal saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Kenapa dia mencampuri urusanku?

"Bukan urusanmu." ucapku ketus.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah menunggumu berhenti memperhatikannya." aku hanya mengkerutkan dahiku tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau selalu mengamatinya, mengaguminya dalam diam mu, menepis semua perasaan menyiksa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan karena frustasi akan rasa takutmu untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya. Hingga kau tak sadar ada orang lain yang merasakan hal yang sama padamu." aku semakin tak tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan matanya yang semakin tajam menatapku. Seolah mengisyaratkan keseriusan dalam pembicaraannya kali ini.

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau tak pernah sadar bahwa selama ini aku menatapmu? Memperhatikanmu seperti kau memperhatikannya. Menunggumu untuk mengungkapkan perasanmu padanya atau setidaknya menghapus perasaan itu agar aku bisa selangkah mendekatimu. Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Kau bahkan tak pernah benar benar memperjuangkannya atau melepaskannya." aku terpaku mendengar dia mengucapkan setiap kalimatnya. Menatapnya yang tengah mengusak penuh frustasi rambut hitamnya.

"Ku mohon, setidaknya beritahu aku jalan mana yang akan kau ambil. Agar aku tak terlalu larut mengharapkanmu. Dan..."

".. Agar aku bisa mewarnai cerita untuk kisah cintaku juga" aku semakin terpaku mendengarnya. Bisa kurasakan debaran jantungku yang begitu keras mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"K-kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh. _Ah_ , aku lah yang bodoh, bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang menyukainya. Aku yang dengan bodohnya mencintai namja yang pandangannya selalu tertuju pada namja lain, bukan padaku." entah kenapa kekehannya saat ini menghantarkan gelenyar gelenyar nyeri dihatiku. Uh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kau bercanda? K-kita bahkan baru berkenalan 1 minggu yang lalu." ucapku masih tak percaya.

"Itulah ke bodohan ku yang terbesar. Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku. _Hahahaha_ aku benar benar bodoh." aku mengerutkan dahiku, reflek mencoba mengingat siapa sebenarnya namja satu ini. Tapi nihil, yang kuingat tentang namja ini hanyalah pertemuanku dengannya selama satu minggu ini..

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu padaku? Kau jelas-jelas tahu aku menyukai namja lain." rasa penasaran itu tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam pikiranku.

"Karena aku tak ingin menjadi sepertimu. Hanya bisa memendamnya. Aku tak ingin melewatkanmu yang jelas-jelas ada didepanku. Hanya itu. Aku hanya takut akan penyesalan." Ada ngilu yang terasa jauh didalam dadaku. _Penyesalan? Sebegitu mengerikannya kah?_

"Aku sudah selesai dengan pernyataan cintaku. Huahhh, benar-benar lega." aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benarkah semua yang diucapkannya? Tapi bagaimna mungkin dia bisa menyukaiku yang bahkan orang bilang kaku dan dingin ini?

"Ya! Beranikanlah dirimu untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukamu atau setidaknya beranikanlah untuk menghapus perasaan itu. Aku tahu keduanya sama sulitnya. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa melangkah satu langkah kedepan untuk melukis kisah cintamu. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu hanya karena ketakutanmu. Karena cinta itu masalah waktu." otakku masih memproses setiap perkataannya saat dengan tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatapku dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Aku tak akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi. Dan aku tak memiliki cukup banyak kesabaran untuk menunggu keputusanmu. Jadi, cepatlah ambil keputusan. Huh, ini sangat membosankan." aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba dia mengusak rambutku, membuat desiran dan debaran jantungku saling berlombaan didalam tubuhku. Membuatku tak semakin tak mengaerti dengan perasaan yang kumiliki saat ini.

Dan ketika dia mulai membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkanku, satu kalimat yang secara reflek keluar dari mulutku.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi?" tanyaku menatap lembut kedua matanya, seolah menantang desiran dan debaran jantungku saat ini.

.

.

.

"Jim, apa sebelumnya aku mengenal Jungkook?" tanyaku sepulang sekolah. Saat ini dikelas sudah sepi orang, karena aku memang sengaja ingin menahan Jimin sebentar untuk menanyakan perihal Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" Jimin menatapku dengan kerutan khas didahinya.

"Bukan apa apa. Hanya bertanya Jim.." ucapku masih enggan menceritakan kejadian siang tadi padanya.

 _Maafkan aku jim, aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi bukan saat ini._

"Aneh, aku baru saja diberi tahu Jungkook saat istirahat bahwa dia satu SMP dengan kita. Dan sekarang kau menanyakan hal itu?" Jimin menatapku dengan mata menyipit. Seolah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan darinya. Namun dering sms menarik perhatiannya dari mencurigaiku.

"Uh, maaf Tae, aku harus pulang duluan. Jin hyung menungguku didepan gerbang." ucap Jimin sambil bergegas memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti dirumahmu. _Annyeong_." ucapnya berlari cepat bahkan sebelum aku menjawab perkataannya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, masih enggan beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan lebih memilih menatap bangku kosong Jungkook. Menggali ingatanku tentang namja kelinci itu. Tapi hasilnya percuma, _nihil_.

Dengan frustasi ku raih ranselku dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas yang sekarang sudah begitu sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa tas yang tergeletak ditinggal pemiliknya.

Otakku masih mencoba mengais-ngais memori pertemuanku dengan Jungkook. Saat secara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Reflek kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, melihat siapa yang mengusik pikiranku.

"M-maaf, aku mengejutkanmu ya?" aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku saat kutahu siapa namja yang menepuk pundakku tadi.

"Ehm, rumahmu satu kompleks denganku kan? Motorku mogok diparkiran, dan hari ini dompetku ketinggalan dirumah. Ehmmm apakah kau keberatan jika aku memboncengmu pulang?" aku masih membeku ditempat. Tak percaya bahwa namja yang selama ini tak pernah berbicara padaku, kini mengajak aku berbicara.

"H-hei... ?" aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat tangan namja itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Membuatku mengarjap beberapa kali.

"Jadi bagaimana? Bolehkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"T-tentu saja." Jawabku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bilang tak boleh? Kesempatan ini belum tentu terulang untuk kedua kalinya bukan? _Uh,_ masa bodoh dengan kecanggungan yang mungkin ada nanti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo.." ucapnya sedikit canggung.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan pelan disampingnya, masih tak percaya hari ini akan datang juga.

"Kau tahu? Aku kira kau membenciku.."

 _Mwo?_ Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Tidakkah aku salah mendengar?

"K-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"tanyaku tak percaya.

"Kau selalu menghindariku. Bahkan sejak kita masih satu bimbingan belajar saat sekolah dasar dulu. Kau terlihat menghindariku. Jadi kupikir kau tidak suka denganku." mulutku hanya menganga mendengar perkataannya. Hanya gelengan kepala tanpa sadar yang mampu kulakukan menanggapi ucapannya.

"Jadi kau tak membenciku?"tanyanya seolah menegaskan arti dari gelengan kepalaku.

"A-anni. Aku tak pernah membencimu." jawabku penuh penekanan.

Dan detik berikutnya membuatku serasa melayang saat kulihat senyum merekah dibibirnya.

"Jadi kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang? Senangnya..." dan saat itulah aku merasa ini semua terasa seperti mimpi. Dia berbicara padaku, dan kini dia tersenyum padaku? _Uhh,_ hari ini aku bermimpi indah rupanya.

Aku tak begitu menyadari bahwa mimpi itu sepertinya akan mulai terusik dengan mimpi lain. Jeon Jungkook yang berhasil membuatku mempertanyakan perasaanku padanya. Sekalipun sudah berkali-kali kucoba tepiskan perasaan itu dan berkata aku hanya menyukai cinta pertamaku. Tapi bola mata coklat gelap, senyum kelincinya, dan desiran serta debaran jantung ini harus kuakui cukup menggangguku.

Satu pertanyaan yang ingin segera kutemukan jawabannya. Pada siapakah aku akan melukiskan _Ending_ untuk kisah cintaku?

 **TBC/END**

 **Ampuni youngie yang malah ngupload ff baru padahal banyak yang belum diselesaikan. Dan ampuni youngie untuk kedua kalinya karena ff ini kurang memuaskan. Ff ini sebenernya buat chingu ku yang request mendadak. Well, anyway, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membacanya.** **:)**


End file.
